Ballistic Battery
} | info = *Mesa converts 40% / 50% / 60% / 70% of the total damage inflicted by her primary and secondary weapons into stored bonus damage to be used for the next shot when activated again. A maximum of 20 / 50 / 90 / 140 damage is stored for every instance of damage, and a maximum of 400 / 800 / 1200 / 1600 damage is stored at full capacity. When Ballistic Battery is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ), the stored damage is unleashed on the next gunshot fired. ** Charged shots from Gunblades will also contribute to Ballistic Battery's damage. **Damage percentage and maximum stored damage at full capacity are affected by Ability Strength. **While active, a charge counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks stored damage from 0% to 100%. **Instances of damage that contribute to the charge counter include Multishots, Critical Damage, DoTs, Status Effect damage, and Syndicate Radial Effects from Weapon Augment Mods and Syndicate weapons. For example, Ballistic Battery will store damage from clouds as well as damage from the physical projectile. **Once deactivated, the stored damage is added to your equipped weapon's damage. The stored damage will have the same damage composition as the equipped weapon and is not affected by base damage mods (e.g., a with a maxed equipped will inflict (1 + 1.65) + 1600|mt=y}} damage from a fully charged shot when Ballistic Battery is deactivated). **Elemental Damage Mods, Faction Damage Mods, Critical Damage, Headshots, and Status Effect damage will factor in the increased damage in their calculations. **The stored damage is only applied to a weapon's projectile damage in most cases. This includes the Torid, , and . Syndicate Radial Effects, while able to contribute to the charge counter, are not affected by the stored damage upon Ballistic Battery's deactivation. **Stored damage is not split across multiple projectiles in the case of multishot weapons; only a single projectile can acquire stored damage. **Beam Weapons get the bonus damage applied to the whole magazine as long as you do not lose your target. **Recasting the ability before using the stored damage buff will cancel the buff. * Does not affect melee attacks (including shots). * 's Regulator pistols can contribute to the charge counter, and Ballistic Battery can be deactivated while Peacemaker is active. Stored damage can be applied to a single Regulator shot. * Any effect which forcibly strips abilities - e.g. falling into a bottomless pit or entering a Nullifier field - will cause Ballistic Battery to discharge on the next shot, with the damage bonus intact, similar to when the ability is manually deactivated. Needs testing for the Stalker or for Zanuka's Dispel / Dispel Bomb. * Mesa's body will glow in her chosen energy color with intensity and coverage scaling with damage stored. * Has an initial cast of 0.5 seconds. |augment = | tips = * A simple-to-use but incredibly useful skill, make use of Ballistic Battery early and often. It can be extremely useful for eliminating heavy enemy units, as the skill damage value does not properly reflect the actual potential damage of a well-placed, fully-charged shot. * The damage added is to your attack's base damage, so if you are using a weapon with a high critical chance/multiplier and/or aiming for a headshot, the added damage can turn out to be much more than 1600. * Ballistic Battery stores energy when containers are shot, presumably because they use health to determine if enough damage has been dealt to open them. * This ability can be used with a Furis pistol that has a Winds of Purity mod to easily restore Mesa to full health, should the shot connect. |max = |bugs = *Rank 0 Ballistic Battery stores more damage per instance than other ranks. *Ballistic Battery does not store damage dealt to the Eidolons' Synovia, it does however store the damage dealt to the Eidolon after all its Synovia have been destroyed. }} See also * fr:Batterie balistique es:Batería balística it:Ballistic Battery Category:Mesa Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Update 15